Zutara mini
by diamondeyes3411
Summary: basically a little clip what happens after the episode western air templeWARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WESTERN AIR TEMPLE I SUGGEST WAITING


This is my 1st mini ...i just did this in school so i hope you enjoy

**No I dont own avatar**

* * *

Zuko and Katara Mini 

Katara walked out the room steaming, red from angry

"How stupid are they. How can they let him on the team? He's not worth it. We cant trust him." Katara's mind was racing at the speed of light

"We should have traveled all over the world before letting him join! Wait Iroh….what happen to him!" Katara ran back into the dark, dreary room.

"What happen to him?" Katara yelled (she was demanding for an answers instead of asking)

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko questioned restraining himself from charging back at her.

"What happen to Iroh? I can't understand how you could betray us, but you betray one of the only people that ever loved ...you ruthless son of a." Katara was interrupted

"How dare you say that…..I don't know who you think you are but don't you dare talk about my mother!" Zuko yelled walking out room

Katara facial expressions soften, and she started pacing after him.

"Where are you going!" Katara asked, she was not trying to be worried about him, but it came naturally

"Don't talk to me." Zuko said with no emotion in his voice. Katara finally got what she wanted, Zuko actually leaving but she knew that she was cruel and heartless for saying those things

"You don't know all the things that happen to me so don't you dare judge me!" Zuko said finally stopping in the middle of the hallway

"Look, even after all the things that happen….I should apologize, so I'm sorry…..I constantly thought that you were the terrible person but when I said all those things…..I realize that I'm worst then you" Katara said grabbing his hand, Zuko could feel all the blood pumping through her veins.

"Please don't touch me." Zuko said enraged

"Sorry" Katara looses her grip and let's go

"Please tell me what happened to them" Katara said with great interested

"Doing the day of black sun I stood up in front of my father and told him everything that I was planning on doing…..but before I could leave, he told me what happened to my mother and tried to killed me with lighting but I reflected, and ran. I ran all the way to the prison to free Iroh but he broke out him self" Zuko said smiling

"So after I train the avatar I'm going to look for my mother everyday and Iroh until I find them" Zuko said walking away

"No wait please!" Katara yelled as he walked down the hallway after him

"No PLEASE just leave me ALONE" Zuko started running down the hallway and Katara ran after him

"No WAIT ZUKO PLEASE" Katara screamed pacing after him.

Katara ran to the outside, it was a full moon tonight. She looked around for Zuko pasted all the structures and statues that were crumbling down.

Zuko was climbing up a rope by the side of the old fountain that was out of order.

"Zuko get down from there" Katara screamed up to him. Zuko lost his grip on the rope and fell down. Lucky he wasn't high enough to do any damage. Katara ran over to him, she bended some water out of the fountain and lifted up Zuko's head and let into flow down his mouth. Zuko started coughing and leaned up. "Katara you don't understand, please stay away from me, PLEASE! I'm doing what you want aren't I!" Zuko yelled.

"No I don't understand Zuko. If you don't know by now….I FORGIVE you okay?!"

"NO that's not it don't you get it" Zuko said

"No I don't." Katara screamed

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. Zuko suddenly lean up, caress Katara's face and kissed her. Katara was caught by surprise by wasn't trying to stop anything….to her surprise she actually liked it. Katara's eyes so drifted shut. Zuko jerked his head back a moment later. "That's why." Zuko said gasping for air. Adrenaline was racing through both the young adults' veins. "I can't do this to you….you deserve way better then scum like me." Zuko said trying to walk away.

Before he could get a far distance, Katara grabbed Zuko hand. "Please, Zuko …I like you a lot….that's why I was so afraid…that you might hurt me again, but even if it's dangerous…I don't care...I like you a lot." Katara instantly turned red, fiddling through her hair.

Zuko didn't hesitant at all; Zuko pulled Katara on her feet and kissed her. She pulled him in closer. Katara snaked her hands around Zuko's neck. Zuko stared wrapping his arm around Katara's waist. Suddenly footsteps we coming down from the hallway (even though they didn't hear)

Toph walked in the room staring at Zuko and Katara in surprise. "Oh my Gosh!" Katara screamed and lost her balance and fell in the fountain, water splashed everywhere. "KATARA!" Zuko yelled reaching in to help Katara regain her balance.

"I was never here" Toph said walking out the room

* * *

Thank's for reading and please leave a comment 


End file.
